in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Guy
Were you looking for Red Guy's evil Killer Robot form, STRAWBERRY? "No, I was being sarcastic." Quote from Red Guy Red Guy comes from the youtube series Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, DHMIS for short. He was dragged into the locked room by SuperGaming101. He somewhat resembles a mop. He is friends with Duck, who is in the Locked Room, and Yellow Guy, who is still in the DHMIS universe. Not much is known about him. He is not a member of any groups, except his own that has him and Duck in it, which is called "The Scared Guys". In the DHMIS universe, it had Yellow Guy in it. Characteristics Appearance He is red and has long hair that covers his face and neck. Unlike Yellow Guy and Duck, he doesn't wear any clothes. Red Guy is the tallest of his friends. He has red, yarn-like hair that covers his head and two eyes on top of his head. His whole body is red. In the sixth episode he wears a suit until he takes it off to sing on stage. Blue is his favorite color. Personality Out of all of his friends, he is the most mature, sarcastic, sharp-witted and seems to have the most common sense of the 3 puppets. He often makes sarcastic comments. Red Guy seems to be pessimist of his three friends, as he doesn't show much interest in the lessons when he was in the DHMIS universe, and would rather go about his own business. It is possible that he is older or more mature than his other two friends. He cares a lot for Duck and Yellow Guy. He is always very bored. He can get impatient with anything that makes him angry, but most of the time, he is very calm. He may try and do things to stand out. Quotes "Wow..This is really interesting." "Clearly, I am." "No, I was being sarcastic." "And what is up with this script? Is it just a fourth wall break? Because I've done that too." "Yes, it really isn't that hard to do. Also, wow, here comes another magic portal." In the Locked Room Red Guy does not have much of a significance in the Locked Room. He was suddenly bought there by SuperGaming101. He has gotten transformed into a Killer Robot before, as STRAWBERRY. He has died before. He died as STRAWBERRY. He is now currently Green Guy. He is trying to get through The Challenge of The GoBots Locked Rooms. Relationships Duck: Best friends forever. They are both not so sure about the Locked Room, and all the other characters. HAWKINS: Red Guy hates HAWKINS. He isn't really scared of him like Duck, but more annoyed. He will stand up to him if HAWKINS is doing something he doesn't like. All other characters in Locked Room: Neutral. Doesn't know them very much. Trivia *This article was mostly inspired by his article on the DHMIS wiki. Category:DHMIS characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Males